Missing You
by XxBlue and CrimsonxX
Summary: The Grand Magic Games have ended and Crime Sorciere has parted ways. Jellal misses Erza terribly and Erza feels the same. But as they say, Love passes all boundaries. JelZa Oneshot


**This is a Valentine's special Jelza oneshot. Sorry if it is too late. This is also kind of a make-up since I am in a writer's block for my other story. It is kind of cliché but that is the whole point isn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does**

**~Blue**

* * *

It's been a two months since the Grand Magic Games ended. After celebrating their victory, Fairy Tail and Sabertooth started new relationships as friendly rivals than enemies. Since Crime Sorciere's job with the Grand Magic Games was done, they had to leave, but not without a hearty farewell from Fairy Tail's side. Jellal, Ultear and Meredy had promised they will visit and had left.

_In Iris town_

Jellal, Ultear and Meredy were staying at Blessing Inn because Iris Town was rumored to have a dark guild hidden somewhere. Jellal had been gloomy for the past few weeks and barely ate anything. Today, as they were eating lunch, Ultear and Meredy noticed that Jellal's face looked more miserable than ever. He was playing around with his food, something Ultear found irritating as it was very hard to buy food in a cloak in this heat. After lunch, Meredy washed the dishes and Ultear chose this time to confront him about his depressed attitude.

"Jellal, you have been down for quite sometime now. You have barely eaten your lunch and you will need your full strength to fight this guild."

He replied with a melancholy chuckle. "Look at you; you are acting like my mother. Please, don't worry about me." He patted her head and went in his room to wear his cloak.

Meredy, who heard this, came out of the kitchen and wiped her hands with a towel. "So, you finally asked him. I wonder what has happened to him." She glanced at his door with worry.

Ultear follows her glance "I just hope he will be able to fight the dark guild. I heard that it's a strong one."

At that moment, Jellal opens the door and is ready to go out. Ultear and Meredy instantly remove their gazes on him and go to their rooms and get ready at a pace ten times faster than Jellal. They then head out.

Jellal tells them that searching the guild would be faster if they split up. The two girls agreed and each take their own path. Jellal's path was through the marketplace, Ultear's was through the homes of the residents and Meredy's was through the forest behind the town. Jellal was warily wandering round, looking for anything suspicious until he passed a store selling Fairy Tail dolls.

Ever since their victory, Fairy Tail has been gaining heaps of attention. Many shop owners across the continent have lined up and signed contracts that let them sell many kinds of merchandise that once could be found in the Fairy Tail Gift Shop. With a 50%profit, they easily paid back their debt to Twilight Ogre and other guilds in a matter of days.

There were many kinds of dolls selling in this particular store. There were many of the guild members, each having more than two kinds. There were four different kinds of Natsu dolls, seven different kinds of Lucy dolls, three different kinds of Gray dolls but strangely only one kind of Erza doll, and that was her in her Heaven's Wheel armor. There were only five of them left. Jellal kept eyeing the Erza dolls and watched as the five dolls turned into four. The old clerk, whose nametag read Desmond, noticed the young man eying these dolls and said "You can buy them if you want."

Jellal snapped back into reality and dazedly shook his head. Just then, Meredy's voice urgently called him in his head. "I have found the hideout guys! Hurry up and meet me in the westernmost part of the forest." Jellal hurried in that direction, but not before sparing a glance at those dolls again. Desmond looked at his retreating figure and thought of an idea.

As Jellal ran swiftly through the forest, he recognized Ultear and Meredy's cloak from afar and noticed they were standing in front of a rundown shack.

"This would be the perfect place, considering nobody would believe that this is a dark guilds base, but it is too small. Meredy, are you positive that this is their headquarters?" Ultear asked

"Positive, I heard two men talking about their underground base, so most of their guild is underground." Meredy informed

"Alright, let's fight some bad guys." Jellal said and kicked open the door.

_Two hours later…_

They managed to defeat this guild, but barely. It seemed that Jellal's weak diet and loss of spirit had gravely affected their chances of winning. After their victory, Ultear and Meredy questioned him worriedly but he kept brushing them off. As they stood in front of Blessing Inn, Jellal told them that he needed a walk to clear his head. Ultear and Meredy agreed and went in.

The cool night breeze hit his face and he relaxed as he wandered around. He always liked it when he was alone, especially at night. The stars twinkled on as he found out that he was again at the marketplace. He searched for the shop that he found that afternoon. A few minutes of searching led him in front of the closed store. The stall was about as big as a normal street store, but it was filled with compartments of many shapes and sizes. The owner had packed up, but had forgotten his 'SOLD OUT' signs that dangled on some of the display cases. He remembered where the Erza dolls were and saw that it had the sign hanging at a pin above it. Jellal then felt a sense of loss and wondered if he should have bought it. As he turned around, he saw Desmond, the clerk he had met earlier. Desmond also recognized him from his cloak and his blue hair jutting out of it. Jellal watched as Desmond pulled out something from his bag and was thrilled to see an Erza Doll.

"I thought I should save this for you, since you were so keen on it. It was hard too, since these were quickly becoming a bestseller." Desmond kindly winked at the man.

Jellal eagerly thanked the old man and took the doll. As he was rummaging his wallet, Desmond stopped him. "You don't need to pay for it. I have got plenty of money to make up for it. Besides, it was on sale anyway."

Jellal smiled at him and shook his hand. "Thank you very much, Ojii-san."

"You're welcome." Desmond kindly shook his hand and headed to his store. Jellal hid the doll under his cloak and headed to Blessing Inn.

As he entered their inn room, Ultear and Meredy turned around to welcome him. But, they could only catch a glimpse of his face as he headed straight to his room. The two girls exchanged looks as they just processed the look on Jellal's face, it was alive and full of exuberance, a stark contrast to what they saw earlier that day. They breathed a sigh of relief, now assured that what happened today wouldn't repeat itself soon.

* * *

After finding no job suitable to take, Erza goes to Fairy Hills, where she is head girl. She wanted to check out her new armors for sometime now, and this seems like the perfect chance. She takes off her casual armor, and tries out her new Frost Connoisseur armor. The pale blue crystal breastplate and shoulder blades fit perfectly, but the bottom part was too big.

_I'll have to refit this one. Well, at least I have found something to do._ Erza thought. She put the armor in the interstellar space-pocket started to walk down the hall to the exit. She passed Juvia's room and feels a sudden urge to visit her. She knocked the door and Juvia opened it.

"Hello Erza-san. Do you need anything?" Juvia asked curiously.

"Nothing actually. I was wondering since we never spent some time together in a while. Could you let me in?" Erza asked.

Juvia was ready to say no but she had heard what happened to people who refuse to Erza. She shuddered and let Erza in.

Erza looked around the room. Of-course she had been there before, it was a normal room. The only things out of the ordinary was a portrait of Gray hanging on a wall and a Gray doll made by Juvia herself. Only this time, Erza noticed that there is a huge cupboard which is filled with dolls of other people made by Juvia. There was a Lyon doll, Juvia doll, another Gray doll, a Natsu doll, Loke doll, Lucy doll, Meredy doll and surprisingly there was a doll that looked like her and another doll that looked like Jellal.

When Erza turned to Juvia, she asked "When did you get the time to make these? They are amazing!"

"Arigatou Erza-san. Juvia actually made this one for you," Juvia picked up the Jellal doll. "Since you have been missing him for quite some time." Juvia instantly regretted saying that and braced herself to be attacked by Erza. When she felt nothing, she looked up and saw that Erza was speechless.

"Is it that obvious?" Erza asked quietly, color filling her cheeks and looking down at the floor.

"Well yes. Everyone knows about it." Feeling confident, Juvia smiled at her. "Here, take this. Juvia wanted to give it to you, but Juvia always forgot or didn't have enough time." She handed the doll to Erza, who softly gripped it.

"Wow! Time flew by so fast! Juvia needs to go somewhere." Juvia exclaimed

"Of-course, I don't intend to keep you. I'll be leaving" Erza got up and headed towards the door. "And Juvia?"

"Hm?" Juvia asked, turning around.

"Thank you." Erza softly smiled and left to go to her room, forgetting about her armor refitting.

* * *

As Jellal quickly closed the door, he took a deep sigh and looked around his room. It was in a sorry state, with laundry hanging on chairs and his pillows and blankets were strewn around the room. He haphazardly cleaned his room to make his way to the balcony, which was untouched by the chaos during his depression. The moonlight was softly shining on the armchair, which looked very inviting, so he decided to rest there for a bit. He sat on the chair and pulled out the doll.

He had a tender smile on as he patted the doll's head, looking up to the skies. Since the town was asleep at this late hour, the stars were twinkling brilliantly at him, as if asking to come and play. Inspired, Jellal got up and started searching for a piece of paper and pencil.

When one would look at Jellal, they wouldn't think of him as the type to write poems. But, he had loved to do it since childhood. At the Tower of Heaven, he used to make it up in his head or write it on the ground, since there barely ever was a paper and pencil around. Not many people had known this, only Simon and Erza. Simon had once found him lazing around while work and went up to him to yell at him, but instead, he found him inscribing a short poem on the ground. Erza had known because sometimes he would recite some to her, either to cheer her up or just for fun. Even at the prison, he used to make poems, but they would usually be miserable or remorseful.

At last, a paper in the drawers of the side table and a pencil along with it. As he barely managed to get across the room with out tripping, he sat down on the chair cozily again, and used the pencil to write a special poem dedicated to Erza.

_The stars in the dark blue skies_

_Remind me so much of your eyes_

_I wish I could see you smile_

_Even if it's just for a while_

_Life has been so much dreary_

_Your absence has made me weary_

_Without you, I will stay in the cold rain,_

_Until you are safely in my arms again._

Sighing contently, he kept reading his poem until his eyes started to droop. He settled into a cozy position and kept hold of the piece of paper and cuddled the doll.

* * *

As the night was fresh, Erza though that it would be better to go out for a walk. As she was about to close the door, she noticed her Jellal doll that was on her bed, So she decided to bring it along. And why not? Most of the people would be asleep, so they couldn't see her with a doll.

As she locked her room and left the dormitory, she roamed around the town. As she was passing the park, she noticed a spot that would be perfect for stargazing. As lay down and looked at the stars. Someone had once told her that the deceased looked after you as stars, so she thought of who could be watching her right now. There would be Grandpa Rob, Simon, Hilda and many others whom she had loved dearly, and thinking about it let a lone tear fall from her good eye. As it flowed down to her chin, she urged herself for self control.

Next to her was the doll, looking at her with its round eyes. She sat up and cuddled her doll. Suddenly, the doll's hand she was holding had made a piece of paper appeared out of nowhere. As she pulled out the paper, she recognized the handwriting. Her eyes widened as she read the poem, and filled her with a warm, fuzzy and blissful feeling as she knew that it was for her. She folded the paper and kept it in the doll's pocket, and headed home, now feeling better than she had felt for a while now.

* * *

Ultear and Meredy had crept into Jellal's room to see if he was alright. He was sleeping comfortable on an armchair and both sighed in relief. Meredy then noticed the piece of paper in Jellal's hand. She skimmed over it and realized it was a poem for Erza. She had then remembered that she had told Juvia about how she could keep in contact with her if she had a picture or something of semblance to the person she could contact with. She also remembered that Juvia wanted to make a doll for Erza. This gave her an idea. What if she could link Jellal to the doll for a while, so the piece of paper could be transmitted? It sounded perfect and she wanted to tell Ultear, so she dragged her out of the room and explained her plan.

Ultear liked the idea but had a few conditions. "You mustn't tell anyone about this ever happening. If Jellal asks for the paper, pretend you know nothing." She warned

"I already know that!" Meredy hissed, but not roughly. She sneaked back into the room and linked Jellal to the doll, hoping that Juvia would get what she is trying to do. She watched as the paper teleported and got out of the room. "Gosh! He is one heavy sleeper!" Meredy giggled and called it a day.

* * *

**The poem is my own, and I am proud of it.**

**So, how was it? I admit, It was a bit too long. Please review! XD**


End file.
